nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rękojeść Smoka
|kanji = |rōmaji = |affiliation = |user = Meliodas (poprzednio) |creator = - |origin = - |type = Miecz |abilities = Pełna Kontra |manga = Rozdział 1 |anime = Odcinek 1}} Złamany Miecz lub Rękojeść Smoka Meliodasa jest jego główną bronią po sprzedaży Świętego Skarbu Lostvayne w Camelot. Grzech Gniewu uzywa jej przy wyprowadzaniu Pełnej Kontry. Wygląd Jak jedna z nazw wskazuje Rękojeść Smoka jest złamanym mieczem z unikatowym trzonem. Głownia wygląda jak łeb smoka z trzema rogami umiejscowionymi od nosa w gorę. trzon kieruje się w dół i zakręca tworząc okręg, który po zatoczeniu pnie się ponownie w górę jak drugi trzon zakończony niczym łapa smoka. Całość wygląda jakby pokrywały ją zielone łuski, oczy smoka natomiast zrobione są z różowych kryształków. Historia Rękojeść Smoka stanowi część pieczęci do Trumny Wiecznej Ciemności w której zostały zapieczętowane demony podczas Starożytnej Wojny. Zadaniem Meliodasa była jej ochrona, aby pieczęć nigdy nie została otworzona, w ten sposób chciał odpokutować za swoje grzechy. Fabuła Gdy jeszcze Siedem Grzechów Głównych służyło królestwu Liones, Ban zauważył, że Meliodas nigdy nie zostawia swojego złamanego miecza. Podczas odpoczynku rozmawiajc z Meliodasem, Ban postanawia obejrzeć Rękojeść Smoka. Grzech Gniewu nie ma jednak zamiaru pokazać mu jej tłumacząc, że jest dla niego niczym pluszak. Grzech Chciwości się nie poddaje się i zachodzi kapitana od tyłu chwytając za rękojeść, co nie pozostaje bez reakcji. Meliodas również ją chwyta prosząc, aby ją puścił, gdyż się rozgniewa. Jego słowa bardziej prowokują Bana, który jeszcze nigdy nie widział go zdenerwowanego, korci go perspektywa poznania innego oblicza swojego towarzysza. Meliodas rani go, a na jego nieśmiertelnym ciele zostaje blizna. Po latach w miasteczku Dalmary Meliodas zostaje otruty przez doktora Dana, wtedy pojawia się Święty Rycerz Golgius i zabiera mu miecz. Po chwili Grzech Gniewu wstaje z łóżka i chwyta swoją własność. Doktor Dana jest w szoku, gdyż powinien być martwy. Golgius chce wyrwać mu miecz, gdy patrzy w twarz Meliodasa widzi czarne oczy i czarny znak na jego twarzy. Przytłoczony jego mocą Golgius ucieka przez okno, a Meliodas wraca do normy. Gdy Meliodas wraz z kompanami zmierzali do Stolicy Umarłych, zaatakował ich Czarny Pies, w odpowiedzi Meliodas z pomocą Rękojeści stworzył iluzję ogromnego smoka, widoczną tylko dla atakującego. Mimo iż Meliodas bronił miecza i nigdy go nie zostawiał, został on mu zabrany w Byzel przez Helbrama, który wykorzystał sytuacje oraz jego przemianę. Następnie zabrał rękojeść do Hendricksona, który umieścił ją w Trumnie Wiecznej Ciemności, jako klucz do jej otwarcia, było to jednak nie wystarczające by całkowicie zniszczyć pieczęć. Umiejętności Złamany miecz może służyć jako broń w walce, był używany przez Meliodsa przy Pełnej Kontrze. Rękojeść natomiast jest jedną z części Trumny Wiecznej Ciemności w której zostały zapieczętowane demony podczas Starożytnej Wojny. Galeria Broken Sword.png|Meliodas pokazuje złamany miecz Elizabeth Broken blade scares black hound.png|Iluzja ogromnego smoka Broken Sword in a magic circle.png|Rękojeść Smoka jako część Trumny wiecznej Ciemności- manga Demon Clan seal.png|Rękojeść Smoka jako część Trumny wiecznej Ciemności- anime Meliodas' sword One Shot.png| Miecz w Nanatsu no Taizai (Oneshot). Ciekawostki * W rzeczywistości Rękojeść Smoka okazała się być kluczem do Trumny Wiecznej Ciemności. Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Broń